


Eyes the color of the Sea

by VarjoRuusu



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Best Friends, Cheesy dirty talk, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Modern AU, Oblivious, cheesy puns, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarjoRuusu/pseuds/VarjoRuusu
Summary: From the Prompt: Honestly any of those accidental sex prompts are going to be amazing and I can't wait to see if/what you do with them, but also “I started pretending to dirty talk to you an hour ago and it stopped being pretending 58 minutes ago” sex with SilverFlint? <3





	Eyes the color of the Sea

“John, this is getting ridiculous,” James sighed, tucking the phone more securely against his shoulder where it had slipped slightly. The last hour had consisted mostly of him listening to his best friend come up with worse and worse pick up lines and some of the most cheesy dirty talk James had ever heard in his life. The first 20 minutes had him laughing so hard his sides hurt, until finally the filthy words and silly puns had just flowed like any normal conversation and he found himself throwing the odd phrase back at John, generally eliciting a pause and a chuckle.

_“But I’m having so much fun,”_  John whined and James could practically see him pouting.  _“It’s not like I actually get to use any of this stuff.”_

“If you were a fruit you'd be a fineapple?” James quoted back and John laughed.

_“Alright, fine, that one was a bit strange,”_ he admitted.

“Are you craving Pizza? Because I’d love to get a pizz-a you, If you were a vegetable you'd be a cutecumber, Can I take a picture of you so santa knows what I want for christmas?“

_“Alright!”_  John laughed, wheezing slightly. “ _I get it, it’s terrible.”_

“I think if you ever actually tried to use any of those you’d probably be icing your balls for a week,” James chuckled, flicking on the kitchen lights as he stretched, wandering over to put the kettle on. It had grown dark while he and John had talked, as it often did when they spent the entirety of Thursday evening on the phone with each other.

_“Of course I wouldn’t actually_ use _them,”_  John said, exasperated.  _“I’d probably just say something about how their hair reminded me of a sunset or their eyes the color of the sea, or some nonsense like that.”_

There a chuckle followed by silence as his words sunk in and James paused, glancing at himself in the dark window, eyes trailing over his red hair, which John has previously compared to a sunset, while very drunk, and his aqua green eyes that Miranda had once told him reminded her of the most beautiful Caribbean lagoon she had visited as a girl. The silence stretched and James heard an intake of breath over the phone.

“John,” he said quietly, hearing a huff.

_“Well...shit,”_  John muttered and then there was a click as the line went dead.

James sighed, shaking his head as he tossed the phone on the counter. This wasn’t exactly how he’d expected his evening to go. He wasn’t upset, just surprised. He obviously wasn’t blind to John’s looks or his ‘no quit’ personality, or his ridiculous hair that James found so endearing. But James had never thought that any of his feelings of fondness and perhaps more were in any way reciprocated. He was the one John came to when he succeeded in dating yet another loser, or dumping yet another boring boyfriend or girlfriend, it was James’ couch that John passed out on when his heart was broken, John’s couch that James passed out on when it was  _that_  day every year. They’ve been best friends for so long he didn’t know what would happen. There was the chance this could just be smoothed over, never spoken of again, or it could end their friendship or-

James jumped when a knock sounded on the door and he turned, staring at his for a moment before he moved, cautiously pulling it open after looking through the peephole to see John’s wild hair obscuring everything else.

“Hi,” John said quietly and James swallowed as their eyes met. “So...That whole hour of dirty talk and bad pick up lines really did start out as a joke. For about the first two minutes.”

James raised his eyebrows and John dug his hands deeper into his pockets. 

“I know...I’m sorry. I didn’t mean...” John sighed, looking away. “I didn’t mean to fall for you,” he said quietly.

James chuckled, tilting his head. “Were you sitting outside my flat while you were on the phone with me?” he asked, the only explanation for why John had been there in less than five minutes. John nodded minutely and James laughed.

“Well, come in then,” he said, stepping back just enough so that John had to press close to him to get past, and he snagged an arm around his waist as the door swung shut. John squeaked, but didn’t pull away as James backed him up slowly, pressing his back against the wall.

“I’ve been wondering,” James said with a quiet smirk, his eyes dancing around John’s face, taking in his features with a new insight. “For a while now, actually...do your lips taste as good as they look?”

John groaned, his head thumping back against the wall as James laughed, quoting one of the early pickup lines John had thrown out during their conversation.

“You know, I don’t know why I like you, you’re the most infuriating man I’ve ever-”

John sighed quietly as he was cut off by James’ mouth covering his softly, kissing him gently and carefully, and his arms came up to wrap around James’ neck, drawing him close as his mouth fell open with a little gasp as their bodies pressed together. James took full advantaged and slowly snaked his tongue inside, exploring John’s mouth delicately, licking away the taste of coffee and chocolate until all he could taste was John and his whole world was spinning and reorienting. When they broke apart long minutes later they were both breathing hard and James smiled, pressing their foreheads together.

“Go out with me,” he whispered and John chuckled, pressing kisses along his hair and face, nuzzling against his ear and breathing him in contentedly. 

“Someone out there is going to find out and then make the argument that we’re already been married for years, you know that right?” he laughed quietly, content to be close to James, to kiss him softly between words, no hurry or rush, the shift between them so seamless and natural that he almost believed they had been together for years already.

James just laughed and shrugged.

“Eh,” he said before he kissed John again softly.

 


End file.
